SmPC40
is the 40th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 429th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synposis Akane goes on a search to find out what her own treasure is. Every student in the class knew what their treasure was, but Akane was wondering for what her treasure was. When she was playing volleyball in school outside she was wondering that if a volleyball could be a treasure, after she saw Yayoi, with her friends, drawing a volleyball. Than Akane without seeing gets hit by a volleyball. And Akane wasn't liking if her treasure was a volleyball. After in the other scene it show Akane fliping Okonomiyaki, than she wonders if her spatulas were her treasures, but she wasn't so sure about it. After it comes her mom and it said to Akane, that a English letter came. Akane was suprised and in the door, her friend and Miyuki came and said, "English letter?", than everyone memorised that it was Brian, Akane was happy and suprised, and though if the letter that Brian gave her was her treasure, but she didn't like that idea too. She noticed in the letter it said, "Smile like the Sun", everyone was really happy that he mentioned that sentence about Akane. Than Akane was happy but embarrassed, from the letter. While Akane was about to say goodbye to her friends, Miyuki, Yayoi and the others gave her a charm with Akane and a volleyball, and Akane was so happy. After Akane memorised that Miyuki's hand was with a lot of bandage and that was because Miyuki sewed to make this charm. Candy said that everyone made this. Yayoi made the scetch, Nao learned Miyuki how to saw and Reika choosed the materials and the colors of the charm. Akane was really happy and was crying and hugged everyone by telling, "This is going to be my treasure.", everyone was suprised and happy. When Akane went back to her room, she was happy and she decided not to lose it and to be very well in the match tomorrow. While going in school, she spots Wolfrun, and gets angry. After Akane turns into Cure Sunny and Wolfurn turns a volleyball into a Akanbe, leaving Akane think it was the same one that Akane fought in the beggining. But Wolfurn tells her to be careful. Cure Sunny fights and attacks, protecting herself. Wolfrun tells her that he hates her and how she smiles and makes everyone happy, and most that everything about her annoys him. From the other side Candy feels the Bad End Space and tells the cures to go and help Cure Sunny. While the cures running to go and fight, Cure Sunny's bag gets open and Akanbe finds her charm and asks Cure Sunny that what it is, and Akane answers saying, "My treasure!". Wolfrun gets Cure Sunny angry by saying her that it is a cheap doll. While Akanbe squeezes her charm, Cure Sunny attacks but no choise she gets really damaged. Thinking that everyone did that for her she attacks and gets her new decor and becomes her ultimate form and she does her new attack, "Sunny Fire Burning!", but it doesn't do a difference and after the Akanbe does a attack and wants to kill Cure Sunny after all the precures come together and defeat the Akanbe with Royal Rainbow Burst and the Akanbe gets destroyed. Wolfrun got really tired and angry so he didn't co ntinue fighting. While walking, Akane feeled sad that her charm broke, but Miyuki said that she can make another one, with her friends and to make it better. Akane said, "Its fine, it was one of a kind in the world.", in the end Akane gets what really is important and she was glad that she found out before she had lost it and everyone gets together and Akane hugs her friends. Major Events *Cure Sunny uses Sunny Fire Burning for the first time. *Cure Sunny shows her ultimate form for the first time. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Candy *Wolfurun *Akanbe Trivia *This episode introduces the Cures' upgraded attacks, starting with Cure Sunny. *Cure Sunny is the first ''Smile! ''Cure to acheive her upgraded attack, rather than the lead Cure achieving it first. *Last appearance of the regular Cure Sunny eyecatch. Gallery Sunnyfinalform.jpg|Cure Sunny and the Ultra Form background, after the episode ended. wall_smile_40_1_S.jpg|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 40 wallpaper Akane huging her friends.PNG|Akane huging her friends because they did her a gift Akanbe 40.jpg|This episode's Akanbe Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes